


Elia

by sarasbookz



Series: Childhood [2]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Depression, Family Issues, Homophobia, M/M, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasbookz/pseuds/sarasbookz
Summary: La seconda parte della serie sull'infanzia. Questa volta esploriamo il passato del mio personaggio preferito: Elia.
Relationships: Elia Santini/Martino Rametta
Series: Childhood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769173
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Elia

**Author's Note:**

> questa ff non è basata su fatti Canon, bensì su deduzioni ed elementi della mia immaginazione.

Per te non è mai stato un problema il fatto di essere attratto dai ragazzi.

Già da piccolo ti sei sempre dimostrato un bambino sveglio, più maturo della tua età. Hai imparato a leggere prima ancora di iniziare le scuole elementari, e ti sei sempre interessato di tante cose diverse. In ogni ambito. 

Le ragazze... Beh, le hai sempre trovate belle. I capelli lunghi e setosi, le mani sottili, le guance rosse... Una meraviglia. 

Ti ricordi di quella volta in cui andasti da una bambina e le regalasti il tuo pupazzo preferito, quello di Spiderman. Ricordi che non apprezzò.  
Ci rimanesti male, davvero.

Non lo hai mai detto a nessuno.

Crescendo, iniziasti ad apprezzare anche altre cose, oltre ai boccoli lunghi e agli occhi contornati dal mascara.

Un giorno, capisti che anche spalle larghe, mascelle squadrate e muscoli definiti avevano il potere di affascinarti, quanto e a volte più che visi dolci, gambe esili e colli eleganti.

Non ti ponesti alcun problema a riguardo. Semplicemente, prendesti coscienza del fatto che non erano solo le ragazze a piacerti. Insomma, era come con l'italiano e la matematica: apprezzavi entrambi in modi diversi.

Non hai mai sentito il bisogno di dire agli altri che ti piacciono i ragazzi. Semplicemente hai sempre pensato che se un giorno troverai un ragazzo che ti faccia sentire bene lo presenterai agli altri come tuo fidanzato, senza bisogno di troppe spiegazioni.

Sei sempre stato un tipo pratico, tu.

A tuo padre l'hai detto, però. Gliel'hai urlato in faccia moltissime volte, negli ultimi anni, quasi a volerglielo far pesare.

Sapevi che non l'avrebbe presa bene, che l'avrebbe vista come un'offesa personale. Ed era proprio quello che volevi.

Volevi che si sentisse in colpa per aver cresciuto un "mezzo frocio", come ti chiama ormai ogni giorno. Volevi stesse male per quello, dato che non si è mai sentito in colpa per quello che è successo a tua madre.

Lo odi. Lo odi da quel maledetto giorno di ormai sei anni fa.

Avevi otto anni. Eri un bambino.   
Un bambino che non si meritava di tornare a casa e trovare sua madre svenuta sul letto, con una scatola di pillole accanto. Un bambino che non si meritava di perdere sua mamma per colpa di un uomo egoista e crudele. 

Per anni hai provato a far sì che tuo padre si sentisse in colpa per quello che ha fatto alla mamma. Ma non è servito a nulla. 

Allora hai deciso di attaccarlo sul personale, e ha funzionato. 

Evidentemente avere un figlio mezzo frocio è peggio di portare la propria moglie al suicidio. 

Tra voi è un litigio continuo. Non è raro che arrivi alle mani con te.   
Non ne parli con nessuno, come sempre. Gli altri non si meritano di finire in mezzo ai tuoi casini. 

Per te non è mai stato un problema il fatto di essere attratto dai ragazzi.   
Ma il fatto di essere attratto da un ragazzo in particolare lo è. 

È un problema per almeno un centinaio di motivi. 

E il problema più serio è che questo ragazzo ha già tanti problemi. Non puoi distruggerlo chiedendogli di sopportare anche i tuoi. Sai che se solo glielo chiedessi lo farebbe. Ma non puoi permetterlo. 

Non puoi fare questo a Martino. 

Non lo sai nemmeno tu come sia successo, in realtà. Un giorno semplicemente lo hai guardato mentre giocavate a calcio, e lo hai trovato meraviglioso. 

È successo e basta. Ma non doveva succedere. 

Tu e Martino non potreste essere più diversi. Siete il nero e il bianco, il dolce e il salato, l'acqua e il fuoco.   
Tanto tu sei impulsivo, quanto lui è riflessivo. Se tu sembri estroverso e divertente in ogni momento, lui spesso si chiude in una bolla di tristezza da cui non riesce ad uscire. Quando tu corri, quando acceleri per sentirti vivo, c'è sempre lui che ti rallenta. Lui, che ha sempre paura di andarsi a schiantare. 

Quando Giovanni te lo ha presentato, ti ricordi di aver pensato che tu e quel bambino tutto lentiggini non sareste mai andati d'accordo.   
Troppo lontani, troppo distanti. Due persone che in comune avevano solo la simpatia che provavano per il ragazzo riccio. 

E invece hai finito per restare affascinato da quell'essere tanto fragile, fatto di cristallo sia dentro che fuori. 

Quel ragazzino dai capelli rossi ha qualcosa di speciale. Sarà forse che ti viene spontaneo proteggerlo, perché sembra potersi rompere da un momento all'altro. Oppure sono le crepe sottili che vedi nella sua anima.

Credi che nemmeno Giovanni se ne sia mai accorto. Lui guarda Martino con l'occhio di un amico attento, ma per certi punti di vista è completamente cieco.   
Giovanni non vede come lo guarda Martino, non vede la sua anima crollare a pezzi ogni volta che guarda Laura, o Eva, o chiunque altro. 

Martino è già così fragile, e ha già un peso così grande da portare. È puro e delicato lui, come un papavero all'inizio di giugno. 

Tu, invece, sei solo uno specchio rotto, una nuvola nera di rabbia e dolore. 

E per questo, nonostante lui ti piaccia davvero tanto, hai quasi paura a pensarlo. Ti sembra di macchiare la sua candida innocenza accogliendo l'idea di lui nei tuoi pensieri scuri. Ti senti una macchia di petrolio che intrappola un gabbiano innocente. 

Tu, che hai un sacco di problemi e li tieni sempre per te, creando un vortice di rabbia e dolore che ti inghiotte. Tu, che nascondi lacrime e lividi dietro l'ironia, perché fa meno male. Tu, che ti senti sporco e sbagliato ogni volta che ti guardi allo specchio, colpevole di essere frutto di un rapporto sbagliato e malato. 

Tu non meriti l'amore. Soprattutto, non l'amore di Martino. 

Ma è amore quello che provi per Marti?   
Non lo sai. Non sai se sei capace davvero di amare. 

Ma il rosso è l'unica persona che vorresti proteggere ad ogni costo. È l'unica persona che è riuscita a lasciarti un'impronta nel cuore. È la persona a cui pensi prima di dormire, quando nel buio della tua stanza finalmente ti lasci andare. 

Mentre soffochi i singhiozzi nel cuscino, mentre lasci che le lacrime cadano a macchiare le lenzuola lasciando un segno visibile del tuo dolore, chiudi gli occhi e pensi a lui. 

Pensi al suo viso dolce, alle labbra un po' screpolate, agli occhi che da un po' non sono più sereni, ai capelli rossi scompigliati. E pensi che in fondo c'è qualcosa per cui vale la pena lottare. 

Te ne penti subito dopo.   
Non vuoi ridurre Martino a questo. Non vuoi renderlo parte del tuo circolo di dolore e rabbia. 

Per te non è mai stato un problema il fatto di essere attratto dai ragazzi. 

Ma è il fatto di essere attratto da Martino Rametta, il fatto di essere innamorato di lui. Quello è un problema enorme.


End file.
